Generally speaking, high shine compositions such as lip compositions such as lip sticks or lip glosses focus on providing high shine performance while attempting to reduce feathering/migration and/or to reduce tackiness or sticky feeling upon application. However, it is difficult to minimize feathering/migration without having a sticky/tacky feel upon application, particularly in high gloss or shine compositions.
In the past, some formulations have used high amounts of thick oils to achieve high shine in compositions like lip compositions. However, these formulations tend to be very sticky/tacky and do not convey much comfort.
In the past, some formulations have used silica or other gelling agents to hold oils in place and, thus, reduce feathering/migration. Such formulations did not negatively affect shine properties. However, such formulations were sticky/tacky upon application and sometimes even had a stringy appearance between lips.
Also in the past, some formulations used waxes or other structuring agents to hold oils in place and reduce feathering/migration. These formulations added creaminess to the texture but did not have good shine properties.
With respect to foundations, although shine is not a particularly favorable characteristic for such cosmetic products, good feel upon application (smooth, not tacky) and good stay, holding power, and/or transfer-resistance are desirable properties. However, it is difficult to produce a composition having both good feel upon application, good end look, and minimized sticky/tacky/draggy feeling.
There is thus a need to develop a cosmetic composition, in particular for making up keratin materials such as the lips, making it possible to provide high shine or gloss properties while at the same time reducing the amount of feathering/migration and reducing the amount of tackiness/stickiness upon application.
There is a further need to develop a cosmetic composition, in particular for making up keratin materials such as skin, making it possible to have a transfer resistant product while at the same time reducing the amount of tackiness/stickiness/drag upon application.